


What if

by QueenEmpath



Category: British Royalty RPF
Genre: (No beta), Alternate Universe, Andrew and Sarah never married, Andrew is William and Harry’s father, Angry Spencer family, Charles marry Camilla, Diana is Beatrice and Eugenie’s mother, Diana is still people’s princess, Diana marries Andrew, F/M, Family Drama, Harry and Beatrice are twins, Insecurities, Kind of soap opera ish, Lonely Diana, Marital Issues, Riverly, Royals are very different behind closed doors
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-28
Updated: 2018-09-28
Packaged: 2019-07-18 14:24:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16120343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenEmpath/pseuds/QueenEmpath
Summary: What if Charles had rebellled against his parents and married Camilla, what if Diana married Andrew instead.





	What if

**Author's Note:**

> I obviously don't own anything related to royal family. One day I had this thought and I decided. I don't intend to offend anyone. This is the first chapter enjoy

Diana couldn’t believe her luck, one minute she was thinking about her next day with her fiance the next she had this letter from her fiance who claimed that he didn’t love her and thus breaking of their engagement. How could she even think that someone like Prince Charles would love her?. She looked up to see her father angrily pacing around. She don't wanted to show him the letter but he discovered it and he was beyond furious. Earl Spencer was pacing impatiently muttering things under his breath. 

”That spoilt, pompous brat!. What does he think of himself?. If the Windsors were royalty, the Spencers were aristocrats” he muttered angrily. Diana got up and put her delicate hand on her father's shoulder. Earl Spencer looked up but relaxed to see his daughter's calm yet sad face 

”It’s alright daddy” She assured but her father knew better. He gently cup her face and assured 

”I’ll find you a man better then Charles, who would never disappoint you, never break your heart” Diana just smiled at her fathers words

* * *

_Buckingham Palace_

Prince Philip wasn't pleased. The slung his oldest son has pulled leave them embarrassed. He turned to his wife and spoke 

”History report itself isn't it dear. What you uncle did years ago, our son has done as well” Philip said sarcastically. Elizabeth maintained her calm  demeanour and spoke

” please dear, don’t compare our son to my uncle for heaven sake “ Philip just scoffed 

”What now, are you thinking of dispensing him”?. Philip asked. Elizabeth’s

head shot up in shock she looked at her husband as if he has grown two heads

” heavens no, where did you even get that idea. He is our first born Philip, our heir” She said.  Philip ponder for a bit then faced his wife 

”What are you thinking, you're not actually considering accepting _that woma_ as the possible consort for future king?” Elizabeth just shook her head 

”You know, the country comes first for me” she said in her Queen voice. Philip just shook his head

* * *

 

Diana was sitting in her librabry, pretending to read a book. She couldn't get over what happens last week. Though her isiters pointed out that it's a great thing that she find out before marriage could even take place. 

”Excuse me Miss but His Royal Highness is there to see you”. The maid voice brought Diana out of her thoughts. She couldn't believe her aers, could it be ttue. Is Charles actually here to see her, maybe he's here to say clear the misunderstanding. She 

”Where’s my father?” she asked. The last thing she want was her father getting angry to see Charles.

”Master left early this morning Miss” The maid replied. 

When Diana reached the garden, instead of seeing Charles there she saw Andrew. He was wearing khaki pants and blue shirt., his hair well groomed. A goofy smile on his face.  When he saw Diana his face lit up. Though Diana knew Andrew since childhood she never realise how handsome he looked. Specially with his both hands in his pocket. Diana smiled politely and gesture him to sit. He pulled the chair for her, once she was selected he sat as well

 

”Hello Andrew” Diana greated feeling foolish why don't she great him in fast place. Since childhood, Andrew always insisted that when his parents aren't around, she can call him by any name but she stocked with Andrew. 

”Is your father home?” He asked. Diana just shook her head. Why is Andrew asking about her father, does her majesty send him here for some official work?, 

”Do you have any official business with my father?” she adked. Andrew just shook his head.

”Nah, I wanted his permission since I want to take you out”

 

 

 

 


End file.
